Cross Examination
by Futureimperfect - Miri Cleo
Summary: Jane/Maura/Alex/Patrice. Patrice likes getting what she wants, and when it's advantageous for her, Alex doesn't mind letting her get away with it. And it amazes Jane how quickly Maura falls in.


Alex pushed the chair underneath Patrice before taking her own seat and crossing her legs. She paused their conversation only for a moment to quietly acknowledge that they would have their usual drinks before she turned back to her companion. "Well, I know it's not exactly what you were hoping for, but can I be selfish and say I'm glad to get you for the night?" She laughed lightly and took the twist off of the martini that the bartender put in front of her. They were used to periods of stolen moments and quiet nights at home with conversations over dinner and back to a little more work before bed. This had been one of those cases, and it had been a while since they had been out together. But Alex thought a simple drink near the courthouse was in order before returning home and really getting to enjoy each other.

Patrice shrugged in reply. "Could have been worse. It was a fair deal, I couldn't advise against it really. I didn't even try to question the M.E.; she had her science down cold. Might have gone a little overboard on the lead detective, though, but she cracked." She sat back, the hint of excitement at retelling the earlier scene fading. She sipped her vodka; it had been a long few weeks.

"Well, that figures doesn't it?" She nodded quietly toward the door as two women stepped inside. They were unmistakable—the tall dark figure of Detective Jane Rizzoli and half a pace behind her, the smaller but more poised Dr. Maura Isles.

"Seems they're still in town." The women had made their way over to the bar, and Patrice watched with interest as Rizzoli offered Isles the only open barstool, standing comfortably by her side—just a little too close to be mere coworkers. She could see Alex's expression, and answered before she had to ask, "The tall one's the detective I just got done grilling, and her friend is the M.E. on the case."

As she regarded the pair, Alex cocked her head and dropped the twist into her drink before she took a sip. "They make a pretty couple," she murmured, and the tone of her voice took an unmistakable richness. She watched for a moment, imagining the scene in court as it must have played out. There was something wild about the detective, and she held herself like she always felt she had something to prove. When Alex turned back to Patrice, she was smirking. "Maybe," she said, nodding to have the bartender come over, "you should clear the air?"

Patrice raised an eyebrow and couldn't help a small grin back at Alex. What could it hurt really? The case was over, and there was something intriguing about them. "Perhaps." She nodded at the women at the bar when the bartender reached their table, "Put their drinks on our tab?" She quietly slipped him a few bills as he turned to leave.

As unexpected as the turn was, Alex felt a small thrill. It had been a long time since she and Patrice had found themselves engaged in such an evening with company that was almost entirely unknown. And even if they only went home together, she knew that the changed air between them would change the direction of the night either way.

"Oh," Maura said, turning to Jane and smiling as she sipped her drink, "well, that was unexpected." She put her card away and glanced once more toward the table that the bartender had indicated. Ms. LaRue looked a little softer around the edges, and Maura was intrigued by her companion. She looked to Jane, not sensing the same detached curiosity that she felt. The brunette would rather that they have been on their way back to Boston, and it had taken some gentle coaxing from Maura to get her to agree to simply wait for their prearranged flight the next day. She heard a small groan escape Jane's lips, but to her credit, the brunette managed not to roll her eyes.

"Well that figures, doesn't it—a pity drink after she got that guy off with just ten years. He should have gotten twenty-five to life," Jane muttered. She looked at Maura, who didn't seem offended in the slightest and was glancing over at the two blondes, smiling quietly. Jane sighed. It just...figured.

"I think she's just saying that there are no hard feelings, Jane," Maura replied. Her tone was not sharp because she knew exactly where that would take them, but it was almost a warning that the brunette was being unreasonable in holding an untenable grudge. "We should really thank her and her partner." Because that much was obvious from the warm way the two women looked at each other.

Before Jane could open her mouth to make some retort, Maura had slid off the barstool, and Jane just followed after her. Drink or no, she was still stinging from the day in court. The two women stood as Maura reached their table, and Patrice made the introductions. Jane forced a smile and noted, almost annoyed, that the woman's handshake was every bit as firm as her own. "Please, join us." Patrice motioned to the empty chairs, moving their glasses to make room on the table.

Jane couldn't think of an excuse, and Maura was already settling in across from Alex. She just nodded and sat. "Uh, thanks for the drinks." She said it a little lamely.

"You've stumbled upon the den of more than half of the lawyers in Manhattan," Alex quipped as she leaned back in her seat and smiled, taking in the two women more completely. Isles's poise drew her in, almost enough to rankle her, and she couldn't help but find the recalcitrant detective incredibly, amusingly alluring. She fingered her glass. "It's the least we could do."

Patrice looked pointedly at Jane. "And I do hope we can put work behind us; it wasn't a pleasant case for anyone involved."

Jane did her best not to bristle, wanting to make it clear that the whole incident had been much, much, worse for the victim of the crime, but Maura's warm hand on her thigh stopped her. Jane glanced at Maura, softening a bit, "Sure," she mumbled, and took another sip of her drink.

The small talk was just that, and Alex found it easy with Dr. Isles. It could have been easy with Jane as well, if she'd let it. But she seemed hesitant to trust them still. It hadn't been too long since Alex had been working with their colleagues in Manhattan, and it was still fresh. "Believe me, I'm surprised we even spoke after that case," she finished, smirking at Patrice as she lightly touched her thigh under the table. The smile Maura met her with was bright, pristine, and most of all, it was curious. Alex met Patrice's eyes for a mere moment before taking the conversation to something she hoped would be a little deeper. "It's getting a bit crowded in here for our tastes, but you're welcome to another drink at our place."

"Agreed," Patrice said, nodding, "we're getting a little past after-work hours." She smiled at Alex's comment, catching her eyes for a moment, "And it's true, but sometimes an adversarial relationship is a good place to start."

Across the table, Jane looked on with slight confusion. She could tell there was something being said that she was just barely missing. She wanted to kick Maura under the table, tell her that she didn't think this was a good idea, but the blonde had a certain light in her eyes that Jane was hesitant to see fade. Instead, she just glanced at her companions, seeing where things would go and sensing it was a little out of her control.

Maura looked at Jane, noting the way her muscles were about to tense to leave, to bolt away and refuse before really giving it a second thought. But she remained still. She still hadn't warmed to either women, and one drink wasn't going to soften her at all. And of all the little appeals of the night, the unspoken communication between Alex and Patrice intrigued her most. "We'd love to," she said simply as she stood, Alex and Patrice quickly following.

"We would?" Jane managed after coughing at the abrupt change. Her words had a tinge of confusion to them, but seeing Maura so sure she swallowed any further objection, and instead hastily finished her beer. Jane tried to calm down—it wasn't like going for a drink with three stunning women was the worst thing, even if it made her feel wholly inadequate.

"Wonderful." Patrice smiled brightly. "It's not far; we can walk if you don't object?" She slipped into her coat as Alex held it for her.

The night was brisk, and as Alex took Patrice's hand she felt a small thrill at the prospect of something so familiar mixed with two people who were very unknown, very new. Already, she could see the sort of dynamic between them, even if it was merely unspoken, even if they both did not realize it. It simply made Alex wonder, even as she made small talk about if they'd been able to enjoy the city at all, where they had eaten, where they were staying. And by the time they reached the penthouse, she was flushed with delight at Jane's unease but willingness to follow Maura there with them.

Alex took off her coat, and immediately Patrice was moving to take it, to hang it up, attending to Alex before doing the same for both Maura and Jane. She caught Maura watching, perhaps sensing the subtle shift, the catch in Patrice's breath. And when she sauntered into the living room, Alex pressed Patrice down to her knees, taking hold of her pristine hair and undoing it so that it all fell around her shoulders. She wouldn't waste time in establishing what was going to happen, and if their guests wanted less than that, it would be the moment to step away. But Maura Isles did not look like she wanted to step away. "Drinks then." It was not a question. Patrice nearly purred, pressing into Alex's fingers as her hair fell down around her shoulders. Hearing the command, though, she stood automatically and went to pour drinks.

Jane just stood gaping at the sudden turn of events. She was momentarily stunned by Maura had led her into, and the further realization that the blonde didn't seem surprised. She watched as the Maura took an offered seat, and just dropped down to sit next to her. Maura smiled, and leaned over to quietly press a finger under Jane's chin, closing her mouth that had been hanging open slightly. She lightly kissed her cheek, smiling against Jane's blushing skin. She knew Alex was watching and watching very keenly. Jane's cheek felt electric under her lips, and it was as if she could taste the brunette's confusion. But her mind was moving quickly, precisely. She understood immediately what a release this must be for Alex and Patrice, and how easily they fell into their roles told her that they had practiced this for some time. She understood the basic human needs that fueled some to seek out such pleasures and to share them with others. And for an evening, she thought, it might be easy to partake of those pleasures.

Gently, she put her hand on Jane's shoulder and nudged her off the sofa, pressing her down to her knees. The touch was firm, but there was no undue force behind it. Jane had to choose this moment or they would simply have their drinks and leave. And when she looked up, she saw quiet, burning desire in Alex's eyes as she shook her head to Patrice, who was waiting, asking silently whether to pour the third drink. Two drinks and two only. The change in Alex made Maura's stomach clench pleasantly. She knew now how hard the woman could be pushed.

Jane's mouth fell open again, "What the..." she sputtered, not quite believing the turn of events. "I...Maura…what do you think you're doing…I..." Even as Jane protested, she found herself shifting, getting to her knees from the inelegant tangle of limbs she had managed in trying to settle on the floor. Jane started, then, as suddenly Patrice was back and kneeling next to her holding out the drinks. Much to her surprise, something in the sight of the woman who had so quickly embarrassed her earlier in the day now kneeling on the floor- still in her suit and heels made her stomach clench pleasantly. She had so very many questions at that moment, but all Jane could really think about was how badly she could use another drink.

As she took her drink, Alex ran her fingers through Patrice's hair, silently rewarding her for the display of grace that was doubtlessly effortless. And it was even more beautiful in contrast to Jane's surprise, her awkwardness. She only wished she had been able to see them opposite each other earlier that day, and she imagined it to have been just as enticing. And Maura, she noted, was looking on with the keen, bright eyes of a scientist, of someone who would participate in a ritual once to learn as a means of letting go. The way she looked at Jane, however, was much less categorical.

"I'm glad you're joining us...both of you," she said easily, noting Maura's smile.

"So am I," Maura answered, and Alex thought she registered something in the blonde's voice. Perhaps it was a small note of relief that her companion was, indeed, still kneeling in front of her...for the moment. She and Patrice did make a pretty mismatched pair on the floor together, and Alex thought Maura might appreciated the contrast as much as she did.

Jane shifted, almost more embarrassed that she couldn't seem to manage to get comfortable as easily in the position as Patrice seemed to be able to, than at the actual fact of where she was. She watched Maura, trying to bite back inevitable jealousy at how she was looking at Alex. Jane knew it was all some kind of game, and they'd be back in Boston together the next day, but she couldn't entirely let it go.

One sip told Maura that the drink was made perfectly. But she leaned forward and carefully placed the glass on a coaster on the coffee table. Alcohol would dull her senses, and that was not what she wanted for this, not to mention unsafe. She knew the practice was merely some sort of ritual establishing the tone, and she felt confident that her actions would offer no offense. Jane's compliance intrigued her, and she wondered how far into the night it would extend.

She could tell that Jane's shifting was not merely because she was uncomfortable in the position, could feel the brunette's sharp eyes on her face. And Maura found that it excited her just as much as a heated moment might. She turned to Alex and smiled, her face brightening as she moved closer.

"They're pretty...a pair." And there were certainly things she liked in pairs. It was unspoken that she and Alex made one as well, if Maura read the dynamics of the night correctly. She leaned forward, lips brushing against Alex's, her eyes flicking to Patrice's face knowing that the woman must have seen this before, before she closed them completely.

Patrice caught Maura's glance and her pulse increased at the sight—as it always did when seeing Alex with someone new. There was so much promise in it, and it was something that could be revived long after the encounter. Respectfully, she lowered her eyes, just catching the ongoing spectacle in the edges of her vision. As she did so, however, she saw Jane start to move out of instinct. Before she could get far, Patrice's hand went to her shoulder, holding her firmly back on the carpet. It was a risk and quite possibly out of line, and Patrice let out a breath as she felt Jane's muscles relax under her fingers. A quiet moan escaped the brunette's lips, and Patrice let her hand fall away, clasping her fingers behind her back again.

When the kiss broke, Alex caught the end of the display and she simply nodded to Patrice. There was no need for a warning or a reprimand in these circumstances; she did not think Maura would mind the presumption. She felt Maura shift, though not entirely away from her, and the air changed, the building tension settling into a comfortable, working understanding. Maura smiled, a new sort of delight on her face as she turned from looking at Patrice and Jane back to Alex. "May I..."

Alex nodded in response, impressed with Maura's quick understand and grasp despite the obvious fact that she and Jane were not and had not been involved in such things before. "Please," she replied as she wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and glanced down to Patrice, knowing the blonde would be anticipating just what she would be told to do.

Maura shifted her body toward Patrice, leaning back into Alex's arm slightly. She registered the levels of what was happening, Alex exerting her dominant presence even to her. And for the moment, Maura was content with that and the promise of where it might take her. She could not resist touching Patrice's cheek, bringing the blonde's eyes up to meet hers. "I'd like you to help Jane undress and get settled."

"Wait.. what?" Jane had been too focused on trying to stay still while watching Maura that she barely understood the implication before Patrice had turned to her and started quickly unbuttoning her shirt. Instinctively, she reached to pull the other woman's hands away but froze as the blonde's soft fingers brushed over her skin. The touch was so subtle, so sure, that she couldn't bring herself to twist away. Jane was blushing furiously, suddenly aware of just how unprepared she was for…anything like this. When dressing for court she hadn't thought past what a jury would be seeing and groaned when she realized just how simple her lingerie was—if you could even call it that. Soon, though, even that was falling away, and Jane thought she saw Patrice give a small murmur of appreciation as she finished. Even that though, wasn't enough to build her confidence, and Jane quickly sunk back to the floor, resisting the urge to try and hide by Maura's legs.

Maura's delight was apparent in the way she watched approvingly and the slight flush that spread across her cheeks when she saw Patrice's appreciation. And Alex's breath caught at the sight of Jane's body—the bronzed skin, the ripple of definite lines contrasted with the femininity that she so carefully hid underneath her clothing. She instantly longed to see the brunette fight against restraints, against any test of her will. But Alex could not ignore her own restraint and the unspoken rules that she felt now bound them. She would content herself with Maura for each touch Patrice had just stolen. "Go ahead," she said to Patrice, her own fingers tightening around Maura's hip, working circles and wrinkling the silken fabric of her dress.

Patrice nodded and stood. She stepped away, returning a few moments later with her collar, which she placed on the end table by Alex. They didn't always follow such formalities, but this wasn't a usual night. Quickly, she undressed, letting each bit of fabric drop to the floor before she folded them. Next to her, Jane had stopped fidgeting for the moment, and Patrice could feel her eyes on her. It was a pleasant sensation, and finally she knelt by Alex again, anticipating more strongly now whatever would come next.

As beautiful as the display was, Maura's eyes were on the collar for almost the entirety of it. The leather was worn, but even without touching it she could tell it was finely crafted. It had held up to what were probably years of use, and she could not help but admire it as a symbol. She saw Jane's anticipation, how it tinged her confusion, almost overriding it to relax her into what was happening. And as Maura shifted, watching Alex lift the collar and reverently buckle it around Patrice's neck, as Patrice held her own hair, she realized that she was not immune to the desire brought on by fascination.

"Would you like one for Jane?" Maura saw Patrice tense to go and retrieve the article if desired, and she pulled away from Alex to consider. Gently, Maura ran her fingers through Jane's thick hair, the touch jolting her, delighting her.

Jane's breath was short, but feeling Maura finally touch her was enough to distract her from the question. She'd never even considered something like this really, and she couldn't decide yet if the suggestion felt right or not. At this point, she felt like she would do just about anything to keep Maura's attention on her.

"No," Maura said after a long pause. She was sure that her refusal would only be interpreted as her preference, but what concerned her more than what their hosts might think was Jane's reaction, Jane's trust. And she didn't think something so symbolic, so serious should be taken on for one night-no matter how complex the night might be. "Not tonight." She leaned forward, catching Jane in a soft kiss, linger for a moment before turning back to Alex, smiling. "Thank you for your hospitality, though," she said as she snaked her hands up Alex's shoulders and linked them behind her neck. Jane let out a breath, leaning forward to watch. She was surprised to find it wasn't relief she felt at Maura's refusal, just intrigue and anticipation

Alex smiled in acknowledgement before kissing Maura, this time with more force. For her, their roles were set, and she was sure now that even with her insecurities, Jane would fall in line. "Why don't we go to the bedroom, then?" She ran her fingers up one of Maura's arms, eager to get her out of her dress and stood, breaking the contact. Patrice and Jane, she was sure, would follow, and if she knew Patrice, Alex knew she was eagerly awaiting any signal that she could do as she liked.

Maura rose, and Alex paused then to appreciate her femininity once more before turning toward the bedroom. She did not take the blonde's hand but squared her shoulders as she led the way, allowing Maura into what was hers and Patrice's. And when Patrice closed the door behind them, she turned expectantly to unzip Maura's dress, letting it fall to the floor.

"Mmm," she murmured, kissing Maura's soft neck, breathing in the unfamiliar scent of her shampoo mingled with her subtle perfume. A rush of excitement jolted through Alex. The contrast between what was underneath Jane's clothes and what was underneath her companion's was striking, exciting. But she could tell already that Maura would not be content with simply being stripped. The blonde's hands were already working on Alex's shirt, and it was clear that she was determined they would be on equal footing.

Maura and Alex were breathtaking together, and both moved with confidence. Patrice watched for a moment but was unable to ignore Jane beside her, who was shifting, obviously holding herself back. Though she hadn't been told, she moved closer and pulled the brunette into her arms. Jane only stiffened for a moment before relenting. The contact- any contact- was so welcome that she didn't pull away, trying not to think past the moment when Patrice guided her onto the bed. Patrice smiled, but didn't demand further. She stretched out on the comforter, shivering as Jane's fingers started to slide over her skin. Half of her attention was still on Alex, and Patrice moaned lightly when Jane moved over her. She could feel the brunette growing more insistent, breath increasing as her control slipped to desire, likely taking back whatever she felt she'd lost earlier in the day. It was presumptuous on her part, but Alex would stop them soon enough.

Alex pulled away, was about to stop the display on the bed, but she felt Maura's firm touch on her arm.

"Let them go a little longer."

And she was torn. Patrice was shameless in her enjoyment, and Jane...the salt of Jane's desperation was something she could almost taste in the air. She turned back to Maura, determined then that in granting what was obviously not a request, she would take something in return. "A little longer," she said, pressing Maura back against the bed with a kiss. She ran the flat of her palms down Maura's side, smirking, knowing that Maura could no longer see what was happening, only hear. "Patrice," she said, her tone warning, "I would hate to cut our evening short because of a lack of control on your part."

At Alex's tone, Patrice groaned. Jane's expression had changed, and she seemed to have abandoned whatever insecurity was evident earlier. Now she was back on more familiar ground, and though it wasn't Maura, Jane could hear Maura close, and she slipped a finger under Patrice's collar, turning her head to the side to nip at her hairline. Under her, Patrice was shifting, enjoying the touch, but did her best to keep some control. She wouldn't let herself go until Alex asked her to.

Maura shifted under Alex's touch, pressing her hips forward in her obvious desire. Alex's move was well done, but Maura did not let her frustration at not being able to see Jane show. Alex's training and practice were evident, but she had her own sense of control. She did not wait for Alex to push her panties aside, slipping out of them herself instead. What she wanted was clear as she raked her fingers down Alex's spine, able to mentally name every bone, but beyond that, she waited, content to listen to Jane's short, frenzied breaths behind her as Alex made her choice. And when the blonde began to touch her lightly, she let out an audible sigh. "Don't come, Jane," she breathed, secretly hoping that the brunette pushed Patrice into disobeying unspoken orders.

Jane only slightly registered Maura's command, though she shivered at the order. She didn't stop; it wasn't her who she wanted to see let go at the moment. Patrice's skin was perfect, and though Jane could feel toned muscle under her fingers there was a softness much like touching Maura. She dragged her teeth over the skin behind Patrice's ear, smiling when the blonde moaned. Jane slid along her body, pressing a leg between Patrice's, and felt how shamelessly wet she was. Somewhere in her mind, Jane was settling, understanding it was all a game, and those she was used to winning. For the first time that night, she found the rest of her confidence, and kissed Patrice, sliding her tongue past the blonde's lips. She could hear Patrice moan again, and pressed harder.

"You don't like that you can't see her, do you?" Alex breathed as she pressed her fingers deeper into Maura. "You don't like that you can't see her coming into her own right behind you." She wanted to see if the pretty blonde was as unflappable as Patrice had described her the way she was on the witness stand. Maura did not react, did not take the bait with a verbal retort, however. She merely moaned; the desire was clear, but Alex could tell that a Maura had a very clear picture in her head of just what Jane might be doing. She wondered how many times the blonde had been underneath Jane, had pushed her until her touches were bruising. And she was about to continue, to push with little suggestions in smooth tones, but she could see Patrice curling her toes into the comforter, moaning wantonly. And Alex pulled away, knowing those sounds as intimately as she knew her own. A command, she knew, would do nothing for Jane, so she took hold of the brunette's wild hair and jerked her back. "I won't have you spoiling our evening either," she said, lips close to Jane's ear as she gave Patrice a hard look.

At being deprived so suddenly, Maura gasped and half stumbled forward as she spun around to see what was happening. She felt the shock of being bereft of such a forceful touch, but her desire only increased when she saw the way Alex held Jane and the looks on Jane's and Patrice's faces.

Where Patrice had almost expected Alex's intervention and squirmed at just the cool control in her partner's eyes, Jane was thrown completely. Her first instinct was to fight, to twist away, but her pulse was still racing, and she glanced from Patrice to Alex quickly, and she groaned in frustration.

Maura took a shuddering breath as she swallowed, exerting her own control over herself once again. She wanted Jane right then and there. She wanted her frustrated hands, her wild eyes, and her desperate and dark kisses. She wanted Jane to have gotten the retribution she so obviously and desperately wanted. But she waited, watched as Alex calmly twisted the brunette's hair and looked her over with eyes that had appraised other women similarly. The control, though Maura knew she must be wanting just as desperately, made Maura shiver with anticipation. She moved to the bed next to Patrice and ran her fingers down the blonde's side, quietly assessing how quickly Patrice forced her body back into control. And she watched as Alex nipped at Jane's ear before turning back to Patrice.

"Make sure she doesn't come until both of us do. Then we'll see about you."

"Yes Alex." Patrice let out a breath, and regained enough control to get to her knees on the bed. She pressed her legs together, shuddering quietly at how close she was. Next to her, Jane moaned at Alex's touch, and slumped back when the tall blonde released her hold, shoving her back. Patrice could tell by Alex's tone that she was wanting, but cut her eyes up questioningly, asking if she would like to see Maura let go first.

Alex nodded silently and merely kissed Patrice with sudden and quick force, a reward for her sudden composure. She turned back to Maura and gently pressed her down, her kiss soft in contrast to what she had given Patrice. Her touches were quick, firm as she tweaked both of Maura's nipples, eliciting delighted moans. And when she began to touch her once again, thumb on her clit as her fingers pushed into Maura, Alex thought she heard a sound of frustration from Jane.

Still not settled from a few moments earlier, Jane made to move closer—to just even kiss Maura while Alex touched her. Again, though, Patrice's foresight in the moment prevailed, and Jane groaned when she was caught with a firm arm around her waist. This time she didn't fight, the knowledge that none of the women present could really stop her by force allowing her to relax enough to gain a flash of the appeal of giving up her control. However, her competitive edge was building again, fueled by which particular woman was holding her, and being so presumptuous as to run her free hand over her breasts while she watched Maura squirm just a few feet away under Alex.

When she saw Patrice's actions, Maura moaned. She caught Jane's eyes, locked her gaze, knowing that Jane would see her desire more than anything else. Even with Alex's long, delicate fingers inside of her, even with Patrice's stunning beauty next to Jane, it was watching Jane's realization, watching her unfulfilled desire that brought Maura to her climax, and she was unashamed by how her body trembled and her her moans were anything but soft as she came hard underneath Alex, finally kissing the blonde, eyes still on Jane, on Jane's reaction to that, as she stilled.

Patrice held Jane tighter as the brunette began to fight her. Jane finally whimpered when Maura came, and twisted out of Patrice's arms. She moved to kiss Maura as Alex moved away, smelling, tasting someone else on her. Maura's skin was still heated from the moment, and Jane kissed her again simply because she wanted to, and they would have to make her do otherwise.

"Jane," Maura said softly, relishing the taste of the kiss, the ferocity in her dark eyes. It was enough to begin a fresh sense of arousal in Maura's already oversensitive body, but she gently pushed Jane back. "Not yet," she said, finding her voice again. Though it was difficult, she turned away and to Alex, smiling before she kissed her softly. "I don't think you want to wait any longer," and that was not as much to presume as what Maura said as she continued, "but I think Patrice should wait a little longer." And with that, she kissed Alex more forcefully, this time pushing her back.

Alex's eyes lit with desire. Yes, she had waited long enough, and she went willingly, ready for whatever Maura was about to do, concerned with Patrice and Jane only in that they waited. Maura was covering her breasts with her hands, and Alex arched into it, drawing in a silent, sharp breath. Those hands were small, calculating, and she could well imagine the pleasures they could bring. But Maura was moving away, beckoning Patrice forward, and Alex smiled as she realized Maura was furthering Patrice's little punishment.

Still aware she had to atone for her earlier behavior, Patrice moved willingly as Maura directed. Before dipping her head to Alex, however, she paused to press her lips to Maura's collarbone, cutting her eyes over to Jane as she did so. The moment was fleeting, however, and by the time Jane could bristle, Patrice had moved her attention to Alex.

It gave Alex great satisfaction to see Maura touch her flesh where Patrice's lips had been, and she thought she saw a flash, a desire for something more. But she turned her attention to her partner and smiled, running her fingers through her hair. "Good girl," Alex murmured as she pressed Patrice's head down. She would kiss her when she could taste herself on her lips.

And Patrice did as she knew Alex would like—she was methodical and persistent, but dragged the moment out just long enough to let it linger. When Alex shook under her, she pressed harder, only stopping when her partner pulled her away. Then she moved willingly up Alex's skin, kissing as she went, finally letting Alex pull her into a long, satisfied kiss. She sighed, painfully on edge herself, but loving the simple feel of Alex under her, and Jane and Maura close and watching.

Patrice moved her lips quietly to Alex's ear, finally unable to resist any longer. "Can we please now? Can we have her?" Even if it meant having to wait herself much longer, or even being punished for the audacity of the suggestion, Patrice wanted the satisfaction of seeing Jane come undone completely.

"Yes," Alex breathed, raking her fingers through Patrice's hair and pulling her forward, this time luxuriating in the kiss she gave her. Patrice's desires thrilled her in concept as much as they did when they were practiced, and she wanted nothing more then than to simply give her what she wanted, what they wanted. "Yes...we can have her." Her voice was thick, and she looked to Maura, seeing the line of the blonde's lips, the building anticipation of what was to come as she kept a reassuring hand on Jane's thigh, not touching her beyond that.

Jane just caught the exchange and felt her pulse race. She looked to Maura, suddenly unsure. The intent of the other two was so strong, and Jane could tell they had done this many times before. Before she could move, however, Maura turned her head and caught her in a kiss, holding her there. Jane moaned and closed her eyes at the passion behind it. The next thing she knew, Maura shifted, and her lips were immediately replaced with Alex's, and she could feel Patrice pressed against her back, moving her hair to kiss her neck. "God..." Jane's voice trailed off. This was definitely unlike anything that had happened to her before, or even close.

Alex merely smiled at Maura, impressed that she had the restraint to sit back and merely watch. They would see if it lasted, and if it did not, it was no great loss for any of them. She kissed Patrice, then, over Jane's shoulder before breathing in the scent of Jane's hair, of her sweat, her arousal, and she began to roll her nipples between her fingertips as Patrice circled her hands around her waist and pressed them down.

Only what little force of will remained kept Jane from coming the moment Patrice touched her. She was caught between them, and looked over Alex to Maura. She was breathing hard, trying to make the moment last just a little longer, if only because she could see the deep enjoyment in Maura's expression. Jane tried to think what they must look like, and that only made her moan louder. She could feel Patrice biting and sucking the skin on the back of her neck, hard enough to leave a mark, but Jane couldn't get away.

"That's it," Maura heard Alex whisper before she nipped at one of Jane's taut nipples. Maura clenched her hands together and leaned forward intent, wanting to catch every sound Jane made. She thought she had rarely seen her so undone, so beautiful in it, before. "Come, Jane...please...please come," she whispered.

Jane heard Maura, and so did Patrice, who relented her light touches to rub the brunette's clit in firm circles. Jane shook, and her moan turned to a cry as she came, falling forward into Alex's slender arms. She closed her eyes, still shaking quietly, and felt Maura move to hold her, kissing her and quieting her.

The force of Jane's climax made Alex heady with renewed desire, and she kissed Patrice again as she heard Maura whisper softly, "Jane, Jane." There was clearly something strong between them, even if they had not quite realized the depth of it yet. She pulled Patrice into her arms, knowing that their night was not entirely over yet, but the rest could wait. Their guests—Jane at least—she thought, might be spent.

And Maura let Patrice and Alex fade away for a moment as she focused solely on a Jane. A smile was on her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. She left any comments unsaid, preferring to keep them to herself, to save them for their private moments together. Finally, once she saw that Jane was calm, she looked to Alex and Patrice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome to stay, of course," Alex said quietly as she lounged back into the pillows. She knew that she would be refused, and were the two women going to be in the city longer, she would have extended a different sort of invitation. But Maura merely shook her head and smiled. Her eyes were still alight with desire, but there were questions, thoughts, things Alex could see that she needed to think about. And now that things were beginning to settle, Jane seemed to need some quiet with Maura. Alex saw her blush slightly as Patrice came back with her things and she dressed quickly as a woman who suddenly realizes that she has been exposed. "Let us call you a cab." And Patrice was poised to do that.

But Maura was shaking her head again. "I think we'll walk...it isn't far."

Alex nodded and held her hand out for Patrice. She wasn't done with her yet. She ran her fingertips over the collar, thinking they hadn't been to the club in quite a while, and it wasn't too late yet. And Patrice rested with Alex for a moment, quietly. They were intriguing, and her bit of competition with Jane was refreshing. As they finished, she got up and got Alex's robe for her to show them out, but didn't get one for herself. She was sure Alex was already making plans for the rest of the night.

As Patrice recrossed the room she stepped close to Jane and couldn't resist pausing to run her fingers up the taller woman's spine playfully. "Nice to meet you," she smiled. Though Jane was tired, and still a bit overwhelmed, she managed to smirk and catch the offending hand expertly by the wrist.

She brought Patrice's fingers to her lips and tasted herself there briefly before letting her go. It was the first time she'd done that to a woman other than Maura, and she shivered lightly, voice dropping. "You too."


End file.
